Robert Baden-Powell, Baron Baden-Powell ke-1
| placeofbirth = Paddington, London, Inggris | placeofdeath = Nyeri, Kenya | image = 150px|Robert Baden-Powell | caption = Pendiri Kepanduan | nickname = B-P | branch = Tentara Britania | serviceyears = 1876–1910 | rank = Letnan Jenderal | commands = Chief of Staff, Perang Matabele Kedua (1896–1897), Pasukan Dragoon ke-5 di India (1897), Inspektur Jenderal Kavaleri, Inggris (1903) | battles = Perang Anglo-Ashanti, Perang Matabele Kedua, Siege of Mafeking, Perang Boer Kedua | awards = Bintang Ashanti (1895), Matabele Campaign, British South Africa Company Medal (1896), Queen's South Africa Medal (1899), King's South Africa Medal ( 1902), Boy Scouts Silver Wolf Boy Scouts Silver Buffalo Award (1926), World Scout Committee Bronze Wolf (1935), Order of Merit (1937), Wateler Peace Prize (1937), Order of St Michael and St George, Royal Victorian Order, Order of the Bath | laterwork = Pendiri Gerakan Kepanduan Internasional; penulis; seniman |signature=Baden-Powell_signature.svg }} Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden-Powell, Baron Baden-Powell ke-1, , , , , ( ; 22 Februari 1857 - 8 Januari 1941), juga dikenal sebagai BP, bipi atau Lord Baden-Powell, adalah letnan satu umum di tentara, penulis, dan pendiri Gerakan Kepanduan. Setelah bersekolah di Charterhouse, Baden-Powell bertugas di Angkatan Darat Inggris dari tahun 1876 sampai 1910 di dan . Pada tahun 1899, selama di , Baden-Powell berhasil mempertahankan kota yang di Pengepungan . Beberapa buku bertema militer yang ditulis untuk pengintaian dan pelatihan pandu di tahun itu banyak dibaca oleh anak laki-laki. Berdasarkan buku-buku sebelumnya, ia menulis Scouting for Boys, yang diterbitkan tahun 1908 oleh Pearson, untuk pembaca remaja. Selama menulis, ia menguji gagasannya melalui perjalanan berkemah di Pulau Brownsea dengan Brigade Pemuda dan anak tetangganya yang dimulai pada 1 Agustus 1907, yang kemudian dianggap sebagai awal dari Kegiatan Kepanduan. Setelah pernikahannya dengan Olave St. Clair Soames, Baden-Powell, adiknya Agnes Baden-Powell dan terutama istrinya yang sangat aktif memberikan bimbingan terhadap Gerakan Kepanduan dan Kepanduan Putri. Baden-Powell meninggal di pada tahun 1941. Kehidupan awal Baden-Powell dilahirkan dengan nama Robert Stephenson Smyth Powell, atau lebih akrab dengan panggilan Stephe Powell, di Jalan Stanhope nomor 6 (sekarang Stanhope Terrace nomor 11) pada 22 Februari 1857. Dia diberi nama Robert Stephenson; sedangkan Smyth adalah nama gadis dari ibunya. Ayahnya seorang Pendeta bernama Baden-Powell, seorang Savilian yang mengajar geometri di dan telah memiliki empat anak dari kedua pernikahan sebelumnya. Pada 10 Maret 1846 di Gereja St Lukas, , Pendeta Powell menikahi Henrietta Grace Smyth (3 September 1824 - 13 Oktober 1914), putri sulung Laksamana William Henry Smyth dan 28 tahun lebih muda. Dengan begitu cepat lahirlah Warington (awal 1847), George (akhir 1847), Augustus (1849) dan Francis (1850). Setelah tiga anaknya meninggal ketika masih sangat muda, mereka telah memiliki Stephe, Agnes (1858) dan Baden (1860). Ketiga anak termudanya dan Augustus sering sakit-sakitan. Pendeta Powell meninggal ketika Stephe berusia tiga tahun, dan sebagai penghormatan kepadanya serta untuk mengatur anak-anaknya sendiri yang terpisah dari saudara dan sepupu, ibunya (Henrietta Grace Smyth) mengubah nama keluarga menjadi Baden-Powell. Selanjutnya, Stephe dibesarkan oleh ibunya, seorang wanita yang berketatapan bahwa anak-anaknya harus berhasil. Baden-Powell berkata tentang ibunya pada tahun 1933 Rahasia keberhasilan saya adalah ibu saya. Selepas bersekolah di Rose Hill School, Tunbridge Wells, Stephe dianugerahi beasiswa untuk sekolah di Charterhouse. Perkenalan pertamanya pada kecakapan kepanduan, yakni kecakapan memburu dan memasak hewan - dan menghindari guru - di hutan yang berdekatan, yang juga merupakan kawasan terlarang. Dia juga pandai bermain piano dan biola, mampu melukis dengan baik dengan menggunakan kedua belah tangannya serta gemar bermain peran (drama). Masa liburan banyak dihabiskannya dengan melakukan ekspedisi pelayaran atau bermain kano dengan saudara-saudaranya. Karier Ketentaraan Pada tahun 1876, Baden-Powell bergabung dengan Hussars ke-13 di . Pada tahun 1895 dia bertugas dengan dinas khusus di dan pulang ke pada tahun 1897 untuk memimpin Pasukan Dragoon ke-5. Baden-Powell saling berlatih dan mengasah kemahiran kepanduannya dengan raja Zulu pada awal 1880an di , di mana resimennya ditempatkan dan ia diberi penghargaan karena keberaniannya. Pada tahun 1896, Baden-Powell ditugaskan ke daerah di (sekarang dikenal dengan nama ) sebagai Kepala Staf di bawah selama Perang Matabele Kedua, dan disanalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan orang yang nanti menjadi sahabat karibnya, , tentara kelahiran yang menjabat sebagai kepala pasukan pengintai . Keberadaannya di sana akan menjadi pengalaman yang sangat penting, bukan hanya karena Baden-Powell berkesempatan memimpin misi sulit di wilayah musuh, tetapi saat-saat itulah Ia banyak mendapat inspirasi untuk membuat sistem pendidikan . Ia bergabung dengan tim pengintai (mata-mata) di Lembah Matobo. Burnham mulai mengajari woodcraft kepada Baden-Powell, keahlian yang juga memberikan inspirasi untuk menyusun program/ kurikulum dan kode kehormatan kepanduan. Woodcraft adalah keahlian yang banyak dikenal dan dikuasai di , tetapi tidak dikenal di . Keahlian itulah cikal bakal dari apa yang kiri sering disebut Ketrampilan . Keduanya menyadari bahwa kondisi alam dan peperangan di jauh berbeda dengan di . Maka mereka merencanakan program pelatihan bagi pasukan tentara agar mampu beradaptasi. Program pelatihan itu diberikan pada anak-anak muda, isinya penuh dengan materi-materi tentang eksplorasi, trekking, kemping dan meningkatkan kepercayaan diri. Saat itu juga merupakan kali pertama bagi Baden Powell mengenakan topi khasnya (Burnham mirip topi koboi) sebagai pengenal dan hingga kini masih digunakan oleh anggota di seluruh dunia. Selain itu, Baden-Powell juga menerima sangkakala (terompet) kudu, peralatan dalam Perang Ndebele. Terompet itu nantinya ditiup setiap pagi untuk membengunkn para peserta Perkemahan Kepanduan pertama di . thumb|left|Baden-Powell pada sebuah kartu pos patriotik pada tahun 1900 Tiga tahun kemudian, di selama . Baden-Powell ditempatkan di kota kecil bernama dengan jumlah pasukan Boer yang jauh lebih banyak dari pada di tempat sebelumnya. The Mafeking Cadet Corps adalah sekelompok anak muda yang bertugas membawakan pesan untuk pasukan lain. Meskipun mereka tidak berpengalaman dalam menghadapi musuh, mereka berhasil melawan musuh mempertahankan kota (1899–1900), dan kejadian inilah yang juga menjadi salah satu faktor yang mengilhami Baden-Powell dalam membuat materi kepanduan. Setiap orang dalam pasukan itu menerima bedge penghargaan berbentuk jarum kompas yang dikombinasikan dengan ujung anak panah. Bedge ini bentuknya mirip dengan fleur de lis, logo yang hingga kini digunakan sebagai logo organisasi kepanduan di banyak negara di dunia. Di , orang-orang membaca berita prestasi Baden-Powell dalam memimpin Pasukan Mafeking sehingga di negara asalnya itu, ia menjadi Pahlawan Nasional. Hal ini memberikan keuntungan, karena buku kecil yang ditulisnya Aids to Scouting menjadi terjual laris. Sekembalinya ke , Ia melihat bukunya telah populer dan banyak digunakan para guru untuk mendidik muridnya, dan juga para pemuda yang aktif dalam organisasi. Karena itulah, Ia diminta untuk menulis ulang bukunya tersebut agar mudah dipahami oleh anak muda, terutama untuk anggota Boys’ Brigade, sebuah orgaisasi kepemudaan yang besar dan bernuansa militer. Baden-Powell mulai berpikir kemungkinan hal ini bisa berkembang jauh lebih besar. Ia mulai mempelajari materi lain yang bisa menjadi bahan pelajaran dalam kepanduan. Juli 1906, Ernest Thompson Seton mengirimi Baden-Powell salinan bukunya yang berjudul The Birchbark Roll of the Woodcraft Indians. Seton adalah orang yang lahir di dan tinggal di . Ia bertemu dengan Baden-Powell bulan Oktober 1906, dan mereka saling berbagi ide tentang program pelatihan bagi pemuda. Tahun 1907, Baden-Powell menulis draft buku berjudul Boy Patrols. Pada tahun yang sama, untuk menguji idenya, Ia mengumpulkan 21 pemuda dengan latar belakan bermacam-macam (yang diundang dari beberapa sekolah khusus laki-laki di , yakni Poole, Parkstone, Hamworthy, Bournemouth, dan Winton Boys’ Brigade units) dan mengadakan perkemahan selama seminggu di , Poole Harbour, Dorset, . Metode yang diterapkan dalam perkemahan itu adalah memberikan kesempatan pada para pemuda tersebut untuk mengatur kelompok mereka sendiri dengan membentuk kelompok kecil dan memilih salah satu anggota kelompok sebagai pemimpin. Pada Musim panas 1907, Baden-Powell melakukan promo dan bedah buku barunya, Scouting for Boys. Ia tidak sekedar menulis ulang buku Aids to Scouting yang lebih banyak materi kemiliterannya. Di buku yang baru itu, aspek kemiliterannya diperkecil dan digantikan dengan teknik-tekni non-militer (terutama survival) seperti pioneering dan penjelajahan. Ia juga memasukka perinsip edukasi yang inovatif, disebut Scout Method (Metode Kepanduan). Ia juga berkreasi dengan membuat permainan-permainan menarik sebagai sarana pendidikan mental. Scouting for Boys awalnya diperkenalkan di pada Januari 1908 dalam 6 jilid. Pada tahun yang sama, buku tersebut dicetak dalam bentuk satu buku utuh. Sampai saat ini, buku tersebut di peringkat ke empat dalam daftar buku dengan penjualan terlaris di dunia sepanjang masa. Mulanya, Baden-Powell diminta menjadi pembina organisasi The Boys’ Brigade, yang didirikan William A. Smith. Kemudian, karena popularitasnya semakin meningkat serta tulisannya tentang petualangan-petualangan di alam terbuka, banyak pemuda yang mulai membentuk kelompok kepanduan dan Baden-Powell kebanjiran order untuk menjadi pembina kelompok-kelompok itu. Mulai saat itulah Gerakan Kepanduan (Scout Movement) mulai berkembang dengan pesat. Pulang ke Inggris Setelah kembali, Baden-Powell mendapati buku panduan ketentaraannya Aids to Scouting telah menjadi buku terlaris, dan telah digunakan oleh para guru dan organisasi pemuda. Kembali dari pertemuan dengan pendiri Boys' Brigade, , Baden-Powell memutuskan untuk menulis kembali Aids to Scouting agar sesuai dengan pembaca remaja, dan pada tahun 1907 membuat satu perkemahan di Brownsea Island bersama dengan 22 anak lelaki yang berlatar belakang berbeda, untuk menguji sebagian dari idenya. Buku Scouting for Boys kemudian diterbitkan pada tahun 1908 dalam 6 jilid. Anak-anak remaja membentuk Scout Troops secara spontan dan Gerakan Kepanduan berdiri tanpa sengaja, pada mulanya pada tingkat nasional, dan kemudian pada tingkat internasional. Gerakan kepanduan berkembang seiring dengan Boys' Brigade. Suatu pertemuan untuk semua pandu diadakan di di pada 1908, di mana Baden-Powell menemukan gerakan Pandu Puteri yang pertama. Pandu Puteri kemudian didirikan pada tahun 1910 di bawah pengawasan saudara perempuan Baden-Powell, Agnes Baden-Powell. Walaupun dia sebenarnya dapat menjadi Panglima Tertinggi, Baden Powell memutuskan untuk berhenti dari tentara pada tahun 1910 dengan pangkat Letnan Jendral menuruti nasihat Raja Edward VII, yang mengusulkan bahawa ia lebih baik melayani negaranya dengan memajukan Gerakan Kepanduan. Pada Januari 1912 Baden-Powell bertemu calon isterinya Olave Soames di atas kapal penumpang Arcadia dalam perjalanan ke untuk memulai Lawatan Pramuka Dunia. Olave berusia 23, Baden-Powell 55, dan mereka berkongsi tanggal lahir. Mereka bertunangan pada September tahun yang sama dan menjadi sensasi pers, mungkin karena ketenaran Baden-Powell, karena perbedaan usia seperti itu lazim pada saat itu. Untuk menghindari gangguan pihak pers, mereka melangsungkan pernikahan secara rahasia pada 30 Oktober 1912. Dikatakan bahwa Baden-Powell hanya memiliki satu petualangan lain dengan wanita (pertunganannya yang gagal dengan Juliette Magill Kinzie Gordon). Kepanduan Inggris menyumbang masing-masing satu penny dan mereka membelikan Baden-Powel hadiah pernikahan, yaitu sebuah mobil . Karya dan tulisan Baden-Powell membuat lukisan dan menggambar setiap hari dalam hidupnya. Kebanyakan memiliki karakter humoris atau informatif. Ia mempublikasikan buku dan teks lainnya selama tahun-tahun bertugas dalam dunia militer tentang keuangan hidupnya dan pendidikan dirinya. Ia dianggap sebagai pendongeng yang sangat baik. Selama hidupnya ia selalu mengatakan "merobek benang" (ripping yarns) untuk penonton. Karya ;Buku militer * 1884: Reconnaissance and Scouting * 1885: Cavalry Instruction * 1889: Pigsticking or Hoghunting * 1896: The Downfall of Prempeh * 1897: The Matabele Campaign * 1899: Aids to Scouting for N.-C.Os and Men * 1900: Sport in War * 1901: Notes and Instructions for the South African Constabulary * 1914: Quick Training for War ;Buku kepanduan * 1908: Scouting for Boys * 1909: Yarns for Boy Scouts * 1912: The Handbook for the Girl Guides or How Girls Can Help to Build Up the Empire (berkolaborasi dengan Agnes Baden-Powell) * 1913: Boy Scouts Beyond The Sea: My World Tour * 1916: The Wolf Cub's Handbook * 1918: Girl Guiding * 1919: Aids To Scoutmastership * 1921: What Scouts Can Do: More Yarns * 1922: Rovering to Success * 1929: Scouting and Youth Movements * est 1929: Last Message to Scouts"B-P prepared a farewell message to his Scouts, for publication after his death". Scouts.org. * 1935: Scouting Round the World ;Buku lainnya * 1905: Ambidexterity (berkolaborasi dengan John Jackson) * 1915: Indian Memories * 1915: My Adventures as a Spy * 1916: Young Knights of the Empire: Their Code, and Further Scout Yarns * 1921: An Old Wolf's Favourites * 1927: Life's Snags and How to Meet Them * 1933: Lessons From the Varsity of Life * 1934: Adventures and Accidents * 1936: Adventuring to Manhood * 1937: African Adventures * 1938: Birds and Beasts of Africa * 1939: Paddle Your Own Canoe * 1940: More Sketches Of Kenya ;Seni patung * 1905 John Smith [[Berkas:Scouting for boys 1 1908.jpg|thumb|upright|Cover pertama dari ''Scouting for Boys, Januari 1908]] Penyebutan Nama : Nama keluarga resmi berubah dari Powell untuk Baden-Powell oleh Lisensi Royal pada tanggal 30 April 1902. * 1857–1860: Robert Stephenson Smyth Powell * 1860–1876: Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden-Powell * 1876: Sub-Letnan Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden-Powell * 1876–1884: Letnan Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden-Powell * 1884–1892: Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden-Powell * 1892–1896: Mayor Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden-Powell * 1896-25 April 1897: Mayor (Bvt. ) Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden-Powell * 25 April – 8 Mei 1897: Letnan Kolonel Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden-Powell * 7 Mei 1897–1900: Letnan Kolonel (Bvt. ) Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden-Powell * 1900–1901: Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden-Powell * 1901–1907: Mayor-Jenderal Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden-Powell, * 1907–3 Oktober 1909: Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden-Powell, CB * 3 Oktober – 9 November 1909: Letnan Jenderal Sir Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden-Powell, , CB * 9 November 1909–1912: Letnan Jenderal Sir Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden-Powell, , KCVO * 1912–1921: Letnan Jenderal Sir Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden-Powell, KCB, KCVO, * 1921–1923: Letnan Jenderal Sir Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden-Powell, , KCB, KCVO, KStJ * 1923–1927: Letnan Jenderal Sir Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden-Powell, Bt., , KCB, KStJ * 1927–1929: Letnan Jenderal Sir Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden-Powell, Bt., , GCVO, KCB, KStJ * 1929–1937: Letnan Jenderal The Lord Baden-Powell, GCMG, GCVO, KCB, KStJ * 1937–1941: Letnan Jenderal The Right Honourable The Lord Baden-Powell, , GCMG, GCVO, KCB, KStJ Catatan Baca Juga * |location=London |publisher=Grant Richards |year=1900}} * * * * * * * * Pranala luar * * What would Baden-Powell do? Kategori:Tokoh Kepanduan Britania Raya Kategori:Kelahiran 1857 Kategori:Kematian 1941